Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an electronic apparatus capable of charging a battery, and the like.
Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-20398, there is described a technique with which an electronic apparatus performs an enumeration using power supplied from an external apparatus through a universal serial bus (USB) cable.
However, with the technique described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-20398, there can be a case where, when a power supply ability of the external apparatus is insufficient or instable, a system failure occurs in the electronic apparatus so that the electronic apparatus cannot complete the enumeration normally. When the electronic apparatus cannot complete the enumeration normally, the electronic apparatus cannot be supplied with larger power (for example, current: a maximum of 500 mA, voltage: 5 V) from the external apparatus. When the electronic apparatus cannot be supplied with larger power from the external apparatus, the electronic apparatus cannot shorten charging time of a battery connected thereto.